Guardian Angel
by Misa Alyssa
Summary: When a tragedy puts Ray's life in danger will Neela finally tell him she loves him. Spoilers from season 13.
1. Hit and Run

**Guardian Angel**

**By: Alyssa**

**Chapter 1: Hit and Run**

The truck that had just hit Ray didn't even slow down. It just kept speeding away leaving the pained Ray in the dust. He felt woozy and noticed he was bleeding. He coughed up a whole bunch of blood as his head sickeningly hit the ground with a loud thud. His cellphone flew out of his hand and fell beside him. Surprisingly the phone still worked. Ray coughed up more blood as he started to fade into unconsiousness the last words he heard were the ones of the message she left. "Hey Ray, Its Neela." He managed to get a smile on his face despite the pain. He loved her voice. The smile lingered on his face as he completely went unconsious coughing up another batch of blood.

Within moments an ambulance had shown up responding to a neighbor's phonecall to 911. The paramedics couldn't recognize his face as they loaded him onto the stretcher. One of the paramedics noticed the phone and grabbed it. As they drove off to county general the paramedic that grabbed the phone didn't even look at the numbers. They just sped off to the Local Clinic.

When they got there they were shocked to see camera crews. "What are you doing here?" The one paramedic asked growling. "Were here to find out the identity of the Hit and Run victim." The paramedic tried to push the reporter away but she groveled. "Just one shot of the victims face so if anybody recognizes him they know where to go." The paramedic nodded and the person started taping what they were saying on live tv.

Back at the wedding after party they were all just drinking when they decided to turn on the tv. Abby flipped it to the news. Everyone groaned but allowed it since it was her wedding. When they saw the news they all watched intently. It was being shot outside of a local clinic.

"Hello this is Alexandra Carlin and I'm here infront of The local Clinic. We have just been informed that a hit and run took place on Rogers Street only about 20 minutes ago. They cannot recognize who has been hit or what car did it but this patient could be fatal. We are going to show you a bit of his face so if you recognize him you can come to the clinic or phone us. Everyone whos squimish please turn away for about 3 minutes thank you."

The shot showed Ray. Even with blood all over his face they could tell it was him. They all gave a gasp. All the sudden Neela came out of the bathroom. "Whats wrong everyone?" She asked all the sudden her gaze turned to the tv and she saw Ray and heard the reporters voice while she watched silently for a moment. "This man is at the local Clinic. His condition could be fatal so I'd recommend any family to get to the hospital now." Neela kept watching before it kicked in.

"Oh my god... Ray!" She said as she didn't even grab her jacket she ran out of the building and headed straight for the clinic. Abby looked out the door and she yelled. "Neela." She ran out of the building aswell as she tried to follow Neela. She found Neela 2 blocks away leaning on The Clinics side wall. "Neela." She said as she ran over to her. "I can't go in Abby." Neela said wiping tears away from her eyes. "Why?" Abby asked grabbing Neela's hand. "I can't bare to see him hurt." She said sadly as Abby turned to her with fury.

"You can't bare to see him hurt. You must be kidding me. You hurt him so much Neela... When you choose Tony over Ray that broke his heart so much. Everyone at the hospital could tell it from his eyes that he was walking around feeling like he was dead. That he was walking around wishing he was dead. Everyone could tell that he had a completely broken heart. Every since you choose Tony over him he's been changed Neela. Everyone knows that he would rather die then lose you. Also everybody can tell that you love him. Gosh both of you belong together and neither of you notice it." With every word Neela got more hurt. "I have to see him." She said dragging Abby into the clinic.

"Hi... I know who the hit and run victim is." Neela says to the head of secretaries. "He is Ray Barnett." She says and the secretary nods. "Can I see him?" Neela asks and the secretary shrugs. "Whats your relationship with him?" Abby was about to tell her that they were colleages when Neela spoke up knowing the only way to get in. "Im his wife." Abby looked at her and immediatly got it. Abby slipped her wedding ring off of her finger and passed it to Neela who slipped it onto her own finger. Neela held up her hand. "Now can I see my husband?" She asked.


	2. Apologies of the giant spiders from Mars

Dedicated to GoddessOfTheRainPixie. I hope I got your name right. Okay ya I dedicate this to you for a comment that made me all tingly and fuzzy inside. So this is for you. You said to post it soon so I hope that the same night will make you happy. Okay we'll Im starting to write this at 10:00 so I might be done tonight. Or I will do most of it and finish it tomorow and post it first thing. So ya this is for you Goddess.

**Guardian Angel**

**By: Alyssa**

**CHAPTER 2: Apologies of the giant spiders from Mars**

The secretary nurse person led Neela away. "Can my friend come?" She asked and the nurse shook her head softly. "Sorry only relatives for the first night. But she can visit tomorow morning." Neela gave a small wave to Abby sadly. "Tell him that we all want him to pull through." Abby yelled after Neela as Neela had to stop herself from crying as they reached a door. "He's right in there. He just had minor surgery and he's comatosse." The nurse said walking back to her front desk as Neela took a deep breath wondering if she should really go in. Within a second half of her brain one and she pushed on the door as it opened slowly. Seeing Ray lying in the bed in the middle of the room brought her back to her senses and she walked in slowly.

She walked over to Rays body. "I'm so sorry for putting you here Ray. It's my fault your here." She says choking back a sob as she sits in the chair next to his body. She grabs his hand as the tears fill his eyes. "I'm so sorry I choose Tony over you. Its just. I don't know why I did it." She put her bag beneath the chair as she put her other hand over her first one so that shes holding Ray even more. Neela holds his hands as she starts to talk to him.

"Ray I love you... I have for the longest time and I don't know why I pushed you away like that. Im sorry for everything. Tony isn't the right person for me it's you because you have always been there for me. I enjoyed the nights we used to spend on the couch with whatever booze and other snacks we could find lying around just watching old re-runs of our favourite shows." Neela chokes up at these memories.

_"Ray it's 2:30 in the morning. I have to get to sleep or I'm going to be grumpy in the morning at work." Neela says as she tries to hit Ray in the arm. "Relax Neela. We don't have work tomorow. Kerry just phoned and we both got cancelled. So wake up because I found a channel thats going to play a movie at 3:00." Ray says as he tries to shake her awake. "What movie?" She asks as she starts to wake up a bit more. "Eight legged freaks." He says smiling as she throws the comforters off of her. "Im up... I love that movie." She says as she gets up. "I know." He says as she leans against him for support as he helps her to the couch._

_Neela settles down as Ray grabs some booze and a bag of chips. Neela smiles as he returns. "Oh I was wondering if you could have grabbed the veggie chips instead. I need to lose some weight." She says grabbing a beer. "Nonsense your perfect the way you are." Ray says softly. "What?" Neela asks as he laughs grabbing a beer. "Nothing... Oh look movie's starting." He says as she turns to pay attention. She grabs at some chips as they watch the movie happily._

_Approximately two hours later the movie ends and Ray looks to the side to see Neela but he finds out that she had been resting in his lap for quite a while. He looks at her and puts his beer down as he gently strokes her hair. He turns the tv off and puts his hands under her and lifts her up as he gets up. He carries her into her room and pulls back her covers putting her in them as he wraps the covers around her. As he leaves he gets a glimpse of Neela's smile. "Its not nice to fake that your sleeping." He says laughing as she bursts out in hysterics. "It was fun though." She says as she waves goodnight to him._

Neela laughs at the memories. But her laughter turns to depression as she gazes at Ray. "I guess all the proof was there that you loved me. I just overlooked it. Im sorry Ray if I had noticed then you wouldn't be in this bed." She lays her head down on his chest as she starts to cry. "Im so sorry." She keeps her head on his chest as she starts to fall asleep.


	3. Neela's Pregnant

**Guardian Angel**

**By: Alyssa**

**CHAPTER 3: Neela's Pregnant.**

_"Ray I'm pregnant." Neela said casually as Ray just stared at her. "Your what?" He asked shocked. "Were gonna have a baby." She said walking over to him as she passed him to go sit in her chair he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the couch. "Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded. "Wow this is... this is..." He struggled to find the words and Neela looked at him hoping he would be happy. "Wonderful. This is wonderful." He says kissing her on the lips. Neela smiles at Ray. "Thank god your happy." She mutters. "Why wouldn't I be. You just gave me the best present in the world. I get to be a daddy and even better. Your the mommy." Neela gives a small laugh._

_"Baby's healthy... Oh do you want to know the gender of your child because I can see it clear as day." The doctor said happily and Ray and Neela looked at eachother. "No." Neela says right as Ray says. "Yes." They both stare at eachother. "Okay Yes." Neela says as Ray says. "Alright No." They both stare at eachother and laugh. "Neela if you dont want to know then I can wait." Ray says smiling and Neela nods. "Okay no... We dont want to know."_

_Ray walks into the bedroom. "Sorry I was gone so long. Kerry gave me an extra hour." Neela nods as Ray walks in. Ray lays beside her on the bed and kisses her on the lips as he moves his head ontop of her very pregnant stomache. All the something he feels something hit his head. "I think she just kicked me." He said. He had been saying she for the longest time. "It could be a he. And he didn't kick you. That was a contraction." She said slowly and Ray freaked out. "Wait so we got to get you to the hospital now. Come on Neela. Wait a sec isn't it to early." _

_Ray watched scared as Neela pushed. Neela was in major pain and he could tell by her screams. As he was watching Neelas screams slowly became lighter as you could hear a babys screams. Ray felt light-headed as the doctors let him into the room. He saw Neela and he smiled. "We have a daughter." He said proud and she smiled. "They took her down to NICU because she has a little trouble with breathing. But other then that she's perfect." He said kissing her. "I'm going to go see her if thats okay." Ray said heading for the door. "Sure." Neela replied happily_

_Neela watched Ray as he sat beside his daughters little crib in the nursery of NICU. There were only a few other babies. Neela had come down here to spend time with her little girl when she heard Ray had been called to work. Surprisingly he was still here. "Hey there Angel. Your so beautiful you know that. You look alot like your Mommy... You have my skin color but everything else is completely your Mommy. Like your beautiful hair. Your eyes and even your face." He said sweetly and looked up when Neela walked in. "I thought you got called to work." She said and he laughed. "I wouldn't leave her side for anything. Not even a million dollars." He said as he put his hand in the grate. She put her whole hand around his pinkey finger and dragged it a bit so she was using it like a teddy bear. "What should we name her?" Neela asked and Ray shrugged. "How about what you called her. Angel." Neela said slowly and he nodded. "Sure."_

Neela woke up from that wonderful dream. She looked at Ray with sadness in her eyes. "Ray you have to wake up. Please I love you." She said sadly as she held his hand. She tried to picture herself having a child with Tony or the other fellow but she couldn't for some reason. She fell asleep again with her hand on his cheek.


	4. Awakening

If you enjoy this fic and you want to see it get longer please read and maybe post a comment to my other stories. Eight Legged Freaks 2. Located in the Miscellanious Screenplays section.

**Guardian Angel**

**By: Alyssa**

**Chapter Four: Awakening**

Neela woke up about several hours later at 9:00. She jumped about a mile when the door opened. Abby walked in slowly. "Hey Neela. I was wondering if you needed a coffee." She said placing a mocha latte down infront of her. Neela nodded as she grabbed the coffee and she sipped it. Abby pulled a chair over to Ray's body. "Will he be okay?" Abby asked sensitivly. Neela shrugged. "Abby what am I going to do if he dies?" She asks sadly and slowly. This time Abby shrugged. "He wont die Neela." Abby puts her arm around Neela as Neela just watchs Ray sadly.

"She's right you know." A small voice piped up and both women turned to see a young boy maybe 5 or 6 standing in the doorway. "I heard the doctors talking about him this morning. They said that aslong as nothing gave him shock or disturbed him from his Coma that he would be okay." The little boy said coming into the room. "Who are you?" Neela asked and the boy held out his hand. "Jake Lowes." He said smiling and Neela shook his hand. "How did you here them talking?" She said as Abby pulled a chair up for him. "I was sleeping in my bed when I heard the doctors talking about him." Neela nodded. "You dont look like a patient." She said observing the little boy. "I'm not... I live here permanetly." Neela looked shocked. "Why?"

"Because I need tests every couple of days." He said as he sat down on the chair Abby pulled up. "Why don't you go home with your parents in between the days you need your shots?" Abby asked and Jake replied softly. "My parents died when I was 10 months old. Since then no Foster family has been able to stand coming to the hospital every 3 days." Neela felt bad for the little boy. "So what did they say about Ray." All the sudden she was cut off by a little sound.

"Ne...ela." Said a little voice and she looked at Ray who moved his hand slightly. "Neela." He said again this time a little louder. Neela was shocked as she stared at him. "Ray?" She asked a little out of breath as Abby and Jake just stared at him. "Neela... Why are you sad?" He asked and she said slowly. "Because I thought you were going to die. I was so worried when I found out you were in a hit and run. But now your okay and alive." She grabbed his hand. Ray spoke up and made a remark that was completely Ray. "Please smile..." Neela looked shocked. "Why?" She asked as Abby just looked at Ray. "Because your so incredibly beautiful when you smile." Neela laughed and put on a smile. "Oh Ray your so darn cheesy." Ray gave a small laugh.

Abby looked at Ray. "Welcome back Dr... I'll go get the doctors and tell them your awake." She left Neela with Ray. Jake didn't move a muscle though. Ray looked at her. "I love you." He said to Neela and she laughed again. "I love you too." She kissed him on the lips which threw him back. "You love me?" He asked as he gave a small cough. Jake just stared in disgust. "Wait for me." He yelled running after Abby. Neela laughed at Jake and turned back to Ray. "Forever and Always." She kissed him again and Ray gave a smile before he started to breathe funny. "Ray... Ray! RAY!" Neela screamed as he started to fade into unconsiousness. Abby, Jake and the doctors ran in.

Two of them saw Ray and pushed Neela out of the way as they wheeled him out of the room leaving Neela to watch. "RAY!" She screamed as another doctor had to hold her back. "Let me go... Let me go! RAY!" She screamed again as she fought the doctor viciously.


	5. Friends Can Always Be Replaced

Okay Goddess Of The Rain Pixie, Neela wasn't pregnant. Just a dream, I wish though.

Raindrops, I might kill him you never know.

YouPin, Thank you for so many reviews.

Everyone Else, Read the Chapter title to find out if Rays gonna be okay.

WARNING: Since I update so often the chapters will probably stay short until I get a coupla reviews on eight legged freaks.

**Guardian Angel**

**By: Alyssa**

**CHAPTER 5: Friends Can Always Be Replaced**

Abby had to drag Neela away from the bed. Jake just watched as the doctors wheeled Ray away. He saw them turn into one corridor and he looked to them. "There taking him into surgery... Come on I know a way we can watch." He took Neela's hand and dragged her down the corridor into a little dark room. "See, from this window you can see the surgery." Jake said leading Neela into a chair that was right up close to the window.

Abby locked the door so nobody would come in during the middle and she took the other chair. Jake sat in between them and watched silently as he saw the doctors rush in and load Ray from the gurney to the surgery bed. They prepped their tools and Neela watched in horror as they cut him open. Seeing Ray cut open somehow made her see past memories of him.

_"Ray we're not supposed to be here." Neela said laughing as Ray pushed open the door to a private hospital room. "Well we can't go home cause there are renovations so where else are we supposed to stay?" He asked and Neela laughed again. "Why did you choose here?" She asked. "3 easy reasons... Satellite Tv, Comfortable hospital beds, and a mini fridge." He pushed a blanket off of the private bed and Neela walked over to him. "Didn't you realise genius theres only one bed?" He laughed and lifted her up onto the bed. "You take one side and I take the other." He went to the minibar and grabbed a couple of beers. He handed two to her and kept two with him. Neela popped the capp off of it as she started to drink while watching The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. She sqootched closer to him and he put his arm around her._

_As the tonight show finished Ray noticed that Neela had drank both of her beers plus one of his. "Neela thats the only beer in the fridge." He said until he noticed she was intoxicated. "You are a special person." She said smiling up at him. "I love you." She said obviously drunk as she leaned up and gave her a deep kiss on the mouth._

Neela blinked back into reality as she heard the doctor exclaim down in the surgery room. "His pulse is low, I think we're losing him. Hurry prep the electric paddles soon." She watched down there and started to get up from her seat. "Ray." She said slowly as the doctors grabbed the electric paddles and used them on ray. "We're still losing him. Put it up to full charge." They shocked him again but he still wasn't getting his pulse back up.

Neela watched as one of the doctors looked at the clock. "Dr. Mareva call it." Neela felt tears to her eyes. "NO!" shouted the person who had been called Dr. Mareva. She shocked him again hoping to get a pulse started. "Dr. Call it." The same doctor repeated and Dr. Mareva shook her head. "No..." She said as she tried to shock him again.

After trying several more times and not getting a pulse the doctor looked at the clock. "9:45." Dr. Mareva finally annouced and Neela tears fell. "NO!" She shouted as she ran out of the room down the hall down the stairs and into the surgery room. "What are you doing here." All the doctors asked as Neela ran over to Ray's body. "RAY!" She screamed putting her arms around his neck as she tried to kiss him. The doctors all tried to pull her back. "Ms You can't be in here." The one doctor said and Neela cried out again.

"RAY YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"


	6. Lucky not all friends need to be replace

Goddess of the Rain Pixie. You are the only reviewer that can make me laugh and make me sad all in one review. Please dont stop reading this story it would break my heart. Yes I am a tease but I only did it so that I could make Neela realise that she should stop dating Gates. Because I mean now that shes lost Ray she'll realise that she truly always loved him.

PEOPLE PLEASE READ MY EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS STORY AND REVIEW

**Guardian Angel**

**By: Alyssa**

**CHAPTER 6: Lucky not all friends need to be replaced.**

Neela watched sadly as the doctors tried to drag her out. All the sudden a heartbeat was heard around the room. Neela gave a gasp as all the doctors stared at the monitor. "Neela." Ray muttered. Neela just looked in shock. "Thank you." She said towards the ceiling as she broke out of the doctors grasps. She ran over to Ray and he grabbed her hand as hard as he could. Neela just started crying. All the doctors just kept staring at the miracle that had happened. Neela just held his hand. "Dont ever scare me like that again." She said gently hitting his head.

Dr. Mareva came forward. "Ma'am we need to do a complete check-up on him to make sure the surgery is in the right places and that its holding up." Neela nodded. "Do whatever you want but I'm not leaving his side." Dr. Mareva nodded understanding that the woman didn't want to leave, so the doctor just started to do a full body check-up.

"Oh my god." Dr. Mareva said shocked. "What?" Neela asked scared. "All his scars, his bruises... They've all healed and disappeared. This is truly a miracle." Neela gave a smile. "Does that mean I can take him home." she asked and Dr. Mareva nodded. "Sure." Neela smiled as she helped Ray up. He could stand so that was amazing.

Within 2 hours they were home... Abby had gone to go see Joe and Luka. Neela was sitting on Ray's bed. "Do I still have my room?" She asked and he nodded. "I knew you were going to come home sooner or later." Neela gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ray kissed her back.

Within a couple of hours Neela had made dinner for both of them and Ray graciously ate. "Mmmm... Spaghetti is really good for this major hangover I'm having." Neela laughed. "I'd say what a major hangover." They both laughed at that and Neela remembered something about if he went back to the hospital. "Oh ya Ray... If you go back to that hospital for your check-ups, Um dont feel awkward if they call me your wife. Thats what I needed to tell them to get in." Ray laughed nearly spilling his drink.

He walked over to her. "So your my wife..." He said teasingly and she nodded. "Ya..." Ray put his hands on her shoulders. "Wanna make that final?" He asked and she was confused. "What do you mean..." She asked a little stupidly. Ray kneeled down on one knee. "No no No." She said as she had a feeling what he was going to ask her... She stood up and just watched as he pulled a black box out of his pocket. "Neela Rascotra will you marry me?" He asked and she was shocked. "Ray... I dont think you'll want me." She said and he shook his head.

"Nonsense why would I not want you?" He asked as he opened the box. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She said slowly and he looked at her confused. "But how... We've never slept together." He said and she shook her head wildly. "Its not yours... It's Tony's." She said scared about what his reaction might be. Ray repeated what she said.

"Its Tonys."

_I know I'm evil giving you a cliff hanger... Don't worry all might work out. _

_IF ONE OF YOU REPLYS TO MY FREAKING EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS 2 FANFICTION_

_That gives a major chance that all will work out._


End file.
